Sonambulismo
by Maaiy
Summary: Começou logo depois que Derek virou Alfa. Stiles nunca pensaria na possibilidade de que, enquanto o mais velho dormia, seu lobo interior não. Derek/Stiles/Seu Lobo. [?]


Canon: Teen Wolf

Casal: Derek/Stiles e... Seu Lobo/Stiles?

**[Cuidado, essa obra pode ou não conter material inapropriado para menores de 16 anos.]**

Sinopse: "Começou logo depois que Derek virou Alfa. Stiles nunca pensaria na possibilidade que enquanto o mais velho dormia seu lobo interior não" ou "Onde Derek é um sonâmbulo, Seu lobo interior é um aproveitador cara de pau e Stiles é um adolecente instintivo."

Tamanho: Pouco mais de 7 folhas A4.

Declaração: Nada me pertence alem das palavras contidas aqui.

* * *

Ele estava escovando o dente com a porta aberta quando notou a figura familiar e medonha, de olhos vermelhos, parada, pelo reflexo do espelho.

Ele suspirou uma vez, cuspiu a espuma e terminou de enxaguar a boca.

Assim que saio do banheiro o adolescente parou em frente ao amontoado de músculos que era o lobisomem Alfa.

O corpo de Derek não fez mais do que persegui-lo com os olhos. Sua expressão séria e serena não mudava. Ele parecia até calmo e confortável com o cheiro e a pressão do local.

Seus olhos avermelhados era um sinal claro, junto com outros, de que quem estava ali á sua frente não era a mesma pessoa que costuma dominar seu corpo.

"Boa noite, Seu Lobo." ele sorria brincalhão.

Derek piscou duas vezes e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

E Stiles apostaria que se o Alfa estivesse um rabo, ele estaria balançando-a nesse momento.

O adolescente contornou-o e caminhou em direção á sua cama. Ajustou-se um pouco mais para o canto e, sem dizer mais nada, notara o adulto escalando sua coberta e aconchegar-se atrás de si, colando seu nariz em sua nuca.

"Você sabe que ele me odeia." Stiles sussurrou, passando sua mão pelos cabelos negros de Derek por trás. O lobo dentro do corpo do adulto choramingou. Esfregando seu rosto pelo ombro e braço do adolescente. "Você só está fazendo isso para irritá-lo, não está?"

Era estranho dizer que Stiles já estava acostumado com essas aparições e carência? Quer dizer, depois da 13 vezes, você começa a se acostumar, certo?

O Lobo ronronou, lambendo o lado do rosto do humano, incluindo seu queixo e sua orelha, fazendo Stiles rubricar. Não tinha como Derek saber que o último era um ponto erógeno, certo?

"Para." Stiles ria, contorcendo-se um pouco, tentando proteger sua orelha em seu ombro. "Já entendi, não é só por causa disso, é?"

O lobo bufou contra suas costas.

"Você sabe como ele fica quando acorda de manhã e percebe que esta na minha cama?" Stiles o encarou. "Você sabe a _cara_ que ele faz?" Continuou a encará-lo. "É _hilária_."

O Lobo sorriu se é que isso é possível.

"Mas eu não sou tão malvado assim, eu vou ter que contar para ele mesmo que eu sinta sua falta." Disse acariciando a bochecha do adulto, fazendo o lobo suspirar e inclinar-se ainda mais em sua mão.

Então franziu as sobrancelhas.

"O que?" Stiles também franziu. "Ele tem que saber!"

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Derek estava agarrando sua cintura e esfregando seu rosto por todo o peitoral e barriga do adolescente.

"A gente não pode fazer isso para sempre." Ele disse entre dentes enquanto fazia esforço para soltar-se dos braços que o apertavam o meio.

Mas ele também estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava daquela atenção. Se Derek fosse que nem o lobo dele, as coisas seriam _tão _mais _fáceis_.

O lobo parou.

"Desculpa, mas você sabe disso." confortou-o passeando uma mão pelos seus cabelos.

O lobo começou a gemer.

"Para com isso." Stiles começou a se sentir mal. "Você vai ter que se contentar com meu cheiro á distância." Comentou tentando amenizar com um sorriso. "Seu dono é muito rabugento e antissocial. Você podia dar algumas lições para ele." Riu.

Derek prendeu seus olhos nos do adolescente e em poucos segundos, antes que a mente de Stiles pudesse raciocinar o que estava acontecendo, seu corpo começou a se mover e a se esfregar contra o corpo que estava embaixo.

Sim. Ele estava se esfregando contra Stiles.

E meu Deus, se Derek acordar agora ele morre!

"Ei ei eieiei!" Gritou Stiles, suas mãos apertando com força os ombros do adulto que havia encontrado uma posição perfeita para se esfregar_ constantemente_. "Pa-para já com iss—O que-Ei!" Ele não conseguia formar palavras, de sua boca saia coisas sem sentido, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto rubricava e seus braços faziam ainda mais força para empurrar o enorme corpo pesado que havia movido e estava, agora, abusando de uma parte muito sensível do corpo do humano, _esfregando constantemente no mesmo lugar_!

O lobo abocanhou os lábios de Stiles assim que ele começou a formar palavras mais coerentes. _Não_, Stiles tinha quase certeza que podia entender o lobo apenas ouvindo sua respiração, _Eu não _quero_ parar agora_.

"Você não pode-" O adolescente tentava falar entre os beijos de boca aberta, onde a língua de Derek passeava por entre seus dentes e brincava com a sua própria. "Você _sabe_ que isso vai fazer ele se sentir muito mal depois. Você conhece ele!" Gritou assim que o lobo percebeu que podia dar mais liberdade para seu quadril se seu rosto estivesse um pouco mais para baixo, então decidiu se divertir com o pescoço branco e facilmente marcável do adolescente.

Quando sua cintura começou a se mover mais rápido, encontrando um novo ponto de prazer, Stiles começou a gemer. Agora estava óbvio que o lobo não iria parar de se esfregar ainda mais forte só para ouvir aquele som sair da boca de Stiles de novo e _de novo_.

"Para!" Gritou ele assim que estava claro que sua ereção estava estimulada o suficiente para não conseguir mais voltar ao normal. "Isso é sério!" Brigou, mas não surtiu efeito, porque aquele cheiro de desejo entrando nas narinas do lobo deixava bem claro a situação.

O lobo apertou uma de suas palmas contra o quadril do adolescente ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão puxava sua perna, abrindo-a, dando-lhe mais espaço para sua atividade e Stiles começou a se desesperar.

"Ele vai notar." Stiles suspirou, gemendo de incerteza e prazer. "Que merda, seu idiota. Ele vai notar tudo!" Gritava, brigando e se entregando ao delicioso atrito que Derek fazia toda vez mexia sua cintura, e ele mexia _muito_.

O lobo levantou seu rosto e começou a lamber qualquer parte do corpo exposta á sua frente. Ele simplesmente _precisava_ fazer isso.

"Isso não vai durar por muito mais tempo, você vai acabar acordando ele." Stiles gemia ao suspirar, apertando os olhos quando o lobo mordiscou-lhe a clavícula.

Em um momento de êxtase, Stiles se permitiu apertar o ombro do mais velho com força, chamando a sua atenção.

"Se você não parar agora, eu vou acabar gozando, e isso não vai ser nada bom-" ele começou, sua respiração dando pulos ritmados com a velocidade que _continuava_ rápida e meu deus ele não cansa nunca?

Não que isso fosse ruim, mas Stiles resolveu que seria melhor não pensar muito já que ele provavelmente iria ser esquartejado por Derek assim que ele-.

O lobo parou.

-começasse a acordar. O que é provavelmente o que estava acontecendo.

Stiles não precisava abrir os olhos para notar que o corpo de Derek ainda estava ali, na mesma posição, porém parada. Ele podia sentir isso, já que 80% de seu corpo parecia estar _ainda_ grudada á dele.

O que era um problema um tanto desconfortável, porque Stiles estava _quase lá_.

Derek estava com seu queixo apoiado no ombro do adolescente enquanto respirava contra sua orelha.

E é claro que Stiles teve que falar alguma coisa, porque ele era_ ele_ e se Stiles ficar muito tempo sem falar, quer dizer que algo estava errado.

Se bem que tudo aquilo não era exatamente o que você chamaria de certo, de qualquer modo.

"Lobo?" Stiles suspirou, chamando-o. Apesar de ele continuar em silêncio sua respiração estava rápida, então ele deve estar acordado. _Oh merda_, ele estava _acordado_?! "Derek?"

O corpo enrijeceu-se um pouco. Não era um bom sinal.

"Eu juro que posso explicar!" Stiles apressou-se assim que Derek ficou mais algum tempo sem falar nada. "Você é sonâmbulo. Quer dizer, você meio que abre a porta em que deixa seu lobo trancado dentro de sua cabeça algumas vezes em que dorme, e ele vem para cá. Ele é um cara bom, lobo, enfim, ele é bem bacana e dócil, e isso aqui nunca tinha acontecido antes, quer dizer. Ok, talvez ele tenha uma mão maliciosa, mas a culpa não é minha. Se bem que talvez parte seja já que eu o deixo dormir em minha cama. Mas não é como se eu soubesse que ele iria me atacar!" ele tentava explicar rapidamente. "Não que ele tenha me atacado, quer dizer, _nunca_, ele não me machucou nem nada, mas seu corpo com certeza é mais forte que eu então não tinha como eu simplesmente empurr-_Aah_." sua frase foi cortada. Seu cérebro mandou sua garganta dar espaço para um gemido á qualquer custo, saindo sem querer. Surpreendendo até mesmo o dono.

Mas não durou mais que um ou dois segundos antes de Stiles notar que o que havia feito aquele som sair de sua boca foi um movimento de atrito contra sua ereção.

Isto é, Derek havia se movido.

Talvez ele não quisesse, talvez tenha sido sem querer, talvez fosse um acidente quando ele estava tentando se levantar e for embora com a ameaça de morte. Ou simplesmente arranjando uma posição melhor para estrangular Stiles. Vai saber.

"Por favor, não me mata." ele implorou com um choro em sua garganta e foda-se se ele ainda estava ereto dentro de sua calça, colado com a mesma ereção de Derek e... Stiles nunca notou que se aquilo estava dentro da calça, ele tinha até medo de saber como o membro era _fora_ dela.

Ou talvez o medo fosse, na verdade, curiosidade.

Derek começou a rosnar.

_Oh meu deus_, Stiles pensava que hoje seria o dia de sua morte. Pelo menos ele teve uma quase experiência sexual, um quase desvirginamento, isso era mais do que ele podia esperar de um último desejo na verdade. Sério.

"Fique quieto." Stiles ouviu a voz grossa de Derek dizer pela primeira vez aquela noite. O adolescente variava seus sentimentos entre medo e excitação, não sabendo exatamente o que fazer com aquela informação.

Stiles decidiu obedecer.

"Cala a boca." O mais velho arfou contra o pescoço vermelho, marcado e macio do adolescente.

Stiles estava quieto a mais de 10 minutos e não entendia porque Derek continuava a manda-lo parar de falar. Porque ele não fazia absolutamente mais nada do que estar ali deitado, de pernas abertas, arfando e de rosto rubro, sendo prensado contra sua cama. Nem suas mãos se mexiam mais, ambas decidiram não interferir, apertando seu travesseiro em seus dedos, encima de sua cabeça, para que não tivesse perigo deles acabarem escorregando e tocando em alguma parte do corpo do Alfa.

Que ainda estava lá encima dele, com o rosto colado em seu pescoço e suas mãos prendendo ainda mais, se possível, Stiles na cama. Não era nenhum esforço á menos, muito menos á mais, do que seu lobo interior estava usando á alguns segundos atrás. Derek ainda estava no meio de suas pernas, sua ereção, ainda notável, continuava no mesmo lugar. Stiles sentia vontade de morder alguma coisa, de preferência o pescoço de Derek que a essa distância só deixava-a saborosa, mas quietou-se como o lobisomem havia mandado.

Derek prendeu a respiração e suspirou.

"Você não tinha esse direito." Stiles o sentia franzir contra sua clavícula, afastando seu rosto de sua garganta e apoiando sua testa em seu ombro. Levantou-se milimetricamente com seus joelhos.

"Desculpa." Stiles não resistiu á se desculpar. Ambos ele e o lobo sabiam que Derek não aprovaria esse ato, por desgosto ou seja lá o motivo. Derek deixou claro que Stiles deveria proibir seu lobo de adentrar seu quarto e usufruir de seu calor corporal, e sua cama novamente, varias vezes.

Ele sabia que algum dia Derek iria ficar tão irritado com isso á um ponto que faria uma pequena briga virar uma grande guerra, porque ele é assim. Rabugento e detesta contato físico.

"Não estava falando com você." Stiles ouviu Derek dizer.

Hein?

"Hein?" ele tinha que soar isso.

Derek levantou seus olhos e assim que eles alcançaram as pupilas ainda dilatadas do mais novo, eles se prenderam lá. A expressão de Derek estava séria.

"_Ele_ não tinha direito de fazer isso." ele explicou, fitando seriamente com seus olhos esmeralda, que Stiles raramente via tão de perto, já que o lobo obviamente estava sempre com suas órbitas vermelhas.

Stiles rubricou. Era ótimo saber que Derek não iria o matar, mas ele estava internamente tendo um ataque de culpa, achando que tudo havia sido abuso. Stiles largou as mãos de seu travesseiro e franziu a testa. Ele não podia deixar as coisas assim, um Stilinski nunca deixaria as coisas assim.

"A culpa não foi sua." ele tentava acalmar a certa tensão. "Nem dele." ele não queria deixar ninguém como culpado nessa história, mesmo que de certa forma um deles _foi_.

Derek estava franzindo também, parecia estressado com todos aqueles sentimentos ruins.

"Derek," Stiles o chamou, "Eu dei direito para ele." O adolescente mentiu, escondendo o máximo possível as batidas de seu coração. Parecia ter dado certo, já que o mais velho suspirou, substituindo a tensão por alguma coisa entre indecisão e outra que Stiles não sabia exatamente identificar.

O adulto voltou a ficar parado por mais alguns segundos, desviando os olhos de Stiles e fitando a junção de seus corpos. Stiles seguiu-o com seus olhos e rubricou quando notou Derek estudando a situação.

Eles ainda estavam eretos.

"Talvez nós..." Stiles engoliu alguns montes de saliva, não sabendo o que dizer.

Derek começou a arfar de novo, Stiles notara, mas seu rosto ainda estava lá, olhando ambos os volumes prensados.

"-Eu tenho?" Derek trincou algo em sua garganta quando sua voz rouca saiu. Sua boca entortou-se momentaneamente, e sua garganta dançou quando ele engoliu alguma coragem.

Stiles não havia entendido direito, até que Derek decidiu apertar suas mãos um pouco mais fortes em seu quadril.

_Oh Jesus_, Stiles gemeu internamente, Derek queria saber se ele tinha direito. Queria saber se tinha permissão. E apesar de Stiles não saber especificamente que tipo de permissão, ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma que não recebesse uma resposta positiva.

O adolescente afirmou com a cabeça.

"Sim, você tem." ele soltou entre os lábios levemente apartados, por onde saia seu ar denso e quente.

Aquele suspiro foi definitivamente de alivio.

"_Aah_" Um arrepiou percorreu a coluna vertebral do mais novo como um raio, assim que as mãos grandes de Derek puxaram o quadril de Stiles juntando-o com a sua, fazendo ambas as ereções se friccionarem.

Derek não era muito diferente de seu lobo interior, Stiles pôde notar, ele era forte e preciso como o tal, mas ele não era tão rápido ou desesperado por afeição física. Derek tomava seu tempo, alisando a lateral do mais novo, suas coxas, beijando-o o pescoço mais do que o marcava, ao contrário de como Stiles lembrava ser o lobo.

Derek ainda era delicioso. As bochechas do adolescente estavam tão vermelhas que ele poderia ser diagnosticado com febre se o caso fosse outro, o mais velho apalpava-o, apertava-o, prensava-se contra e esfregava-se como se ele tentasse impressionar Stiles com suas habilidades.

Como se ele quisesse mostrar que ele era bom, não, que ele era _melhor_.

Stiles não conseguia decidir se a ideia de estar sendo disputado era completamente infantil da parte dos dois, ou mais do que definitivamente excitante.

Seu ego com certeza parecia estava apreciando.

"Eu quero tocar você." Derek sussurrava com aquela voz de profissional de tele-sexo contra o ouvido do mais novo. "Por favor, me deixe tocar você." ele mordiscava a orelha de Stiles.

Aquele ainda era um ponto erógeno se alguém ainda se lembra disso. Então não culpem Stiles de gemer do jeito que havia acabado de fazer.

Se aquele som foi o efeito necessário para fazer Derek puxar suas pernas mais afastadas e literalmente entrar em modo turbo ele não está nem um pouco arrependido. Mesmo que isso tenha feito ambos atingirem o auge em suas próprias calças. E mesmo que provavelmente deixará uma sensação bastante desconfortável em poucos minutos, agora, naquele exato momento, nada mais estava importando.

"Derek..." Stiles soava seu nome como se ele estivesse acabado de sair de uma maratona e seu coração batia forte, constante, ajustando-se depois da explosão de sensações.

O mais velho estava o abraçando, sua cabeça deitada no peitoral do mais novo. Ainda estava ajeitado no meio das pernas de Stiles, mas suas ereções não estavam mais completamente prensadas, apenas jogadas lá, ignoradas, até que ambos pudessem parar de arfar.

"Não achava que esse sentimento era mútuo entre vocês dois." o adolescente confessou. Uma de suas mãos deslizou pela cama, apoiando-se nos cabelos negros do Alfa, acariciando-o. "Eu sempre achei que você me odiava." ele sorriu.

"Você tem dezesseis anos, e seu pai é o Xerife." ele estatou, adorando em segredo a caricia que Stiles estava lhe dando. "Eu não te odeio, só não tenho tanta cara de pau quanto a certo espírito animal aproveitador de corpos." Derek bufou.

"Você tem que começar a correr mais atrás de seus sonhos." o mais novo disse, usando um tom variando entre brincadeira e seriedade.

"É por isso que eu tenho ele." Derek deu de ombros.

A risada do adolescente parecia confeite de bolo naquele momento.

* * *

N/a: Não sei se acabei ou não, mas vou deixar isso assim.

*Suspira* Eu gosto do apelido de 'Seu Lobo'. -q


End file.
